


Don't give in, don't give up

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck





	Don't give in, don't give up

It's been a long day, fighting monsters, talking to Sammy. But you're about ready to give it all up, the world in its entirety, for a nice place to rest eternally. Sam is onto you though, he finds the pills and climbs into the bed beside you- clinging on for dear life. His hot tears roll down your bare shoulder as he turns over to pull you in. "Please. Don't do this. Don't give in to the fear, the pain isn't worth giving up. " he whispers into your arm before making the decision to carry you to the car.

Several days later you wake up in the hospital room, Sammy looming over you with a relieved and sad smile on his face. He looks like hell, and you would know. "Sam. I'm...." you start before he cuts you off, "don't be sorry. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. " you nod, feeling the most guilt you have in ages.

A couple weeks later, you recovered, and you both are riding down the road in the car like usual. Sam has been trying his best to make things easier for you, doing everything he can to avoid losing you, and you can't shrug away when he speaks up after turning the radio down too. "I've been like that before too. "

"Like what? Pathetic? " you answer, upset, but softening when you see his wince. "I'm sorry Sam. You don't get how I feel right now, and I don't want to talk about it. "

Sam, of course, has never given up so easily. "It's either me or a therapist, and I'm pretty sure I know which you'll choose. " he shrugs, delving in. "I know that you felt alone, like it wouldn't matter if you were gone. I know that it seems as if we don't make an impact. I also know I've always been difficult on you, and that you were forced into a mothering like role at an early age. " he sighs, not meeting his brothers face.

"You're right Sam. I was forced into taking care of you. " he shrugs, and talks before Sam can say anything. “but I've never regretted a minute of it. “

"Bu…” Sam starts, wanting to recount every mistake he has ever made and the times he let his brother down. “But nothing Sam. You had nothing to do with why I did it.”

“then why? What hurt you so much you we’re willing to end it.” He stutters out, looking at you like you betrayed his every nerve ending.

“The hunting life seemed pointless. Even though I enjoy being around you, it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t think about spending another day fighting things just to have new ones pop up in their place. I couldn’t Sam, and I’m sorry I couldn’t stop myself.” He gives his most honest answer in ages, to the constant of his life- his brother.  
“You know you could talk to me you know? I could help.” He shrugs as if it wasn’t a big offer, because to family it is natural. We could spread awareness somehow among the hunters. It won’t involve shirts or anything, but if it could become more known about…. Maybe you could all help each other.”

“And how do you suggest we do this, caring and sharing? I don’t think a bunch of hunters are going to be into the touchy feely thing.” Dean scoffs, avoiding the real problem here.

“I was actually thinking we could start a fundraiser for an anonymous toll-free help line for people with our kind of lives. We could call it, ‘don’t give in, don’t give up.’” He suggests, not thinking about a name too much.

"Sounds stupid. No hunter is going to accept that.” He rolls his eyes, focusing on the road with a stone expression.

“what do think would be better?” When Dean doesn’t respond he chuckles smugly. “That’s what I thought. ‘don’t give in, don’t give up’ it is.”


End file.
